This invention relates to the data sensing systems for sensing data relating to currency note containers of the kind used with cash dispensing machines. Such containers will hereinafter be referred to as currency cassettes.
The invention has application, for example, to automated teller machines (ATMs) of the kind wherein a user inserts a customer identifying card into the machine and then enters certain data (such as codes, quantity of currency required or to be paid in, type of transaction, etc.) upon a keyboard associated with the machine. The machine will then process the transaction, update the user's account to reflect the current transaction, dispense cash, when requested, extracted from one or more currency cassettes mounted in the machine, and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation. It is common for an ATM to dispense currency notes of at least two different denominations, in which case the ATM will normally include a separate currency cassette for notes of each particular denomination.
In order to enhance the versatility and flexibility of an ATM, it may be desirable for the or each currency cassette incorporated therein to carry machine-readable identification means for providing information as to the contents of the cassette, such as the quantity and denomination of the notes contained therein.
It is known for a currency cassette to carry on the outside thereof machine-readable identification means in the form of a predetermined array of switch actuating means, such as an array of magnets, the cooperating switch means being disposed on a cassette receiving compartment of a cash dispensing machine in which the cassette is adapted to be inserted. Such known currency cassette identification system has the disadvantage that the array of switch actuating means can store only a limited amount of information.